


Unexpected Fates

by maskedmarth (shuukei)



Category: KHR - Fandom, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuukei/pseuds/maskedmarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A horse and skylark. Two worlds, two fates. Both, equally tragic. Cav1st/Ala, character death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Horse

Alaude was originally upset over the alliance with the Cavallone. Whilst he had heard the rumors about their might, the name left a bad taste in his mouth. It was… unsettling, to say the least.

It had upset him even more once he saw and met the Cavallone boss. They had met in passing on the street, but that occurrence was nothing that could have changed them. Alaude was upset because Enzo wasn't a bad man. It was hard not to like him, to be more accurate. And Alaude found that he really couldn't dislike the Cavallone Don. He'd even go as far as to say that they were acquaintances.

It was a very odd occurrence. Possibly the worst part was admitting the horrendous fact- he liked him. Alaude actually liked him. That made him want to hate the bronco even more, but he couldn't. Enzo was too likeable, too charming. They had spent many days, curled under a tree or beneath blankets, and Alaude found his attraction becoming more… uncontrollable.

That idea scared Alaude. Becoming attached to someone, again? No, that was a horrible idea. He hadn't gotten seriously attached to anyone besides Giotto in the last ten years. Knuckle, of course, was his closest ally, but… their history went far past ten years. Sometimes, the blond forgot how long it had been since they first met.

But, Enzo was also strong. There was no doubt about it. Enzo held strength behind hazel eyes, a strength only matched by the Vongola. His subordinates were faithful, and the Cavallone certainly were a very dangerous family to challenge.

… Perhaps that was why Giotto decided it would be a good idea to ally with them.

Alaude had fought the black haired Don several times. He was first witness to how formidable of an opponent the other Mafioso was. And that only increased the blond's interest in him.

But, as he stared downwards into the fading brown eyes of Cavallone Primo, his hands clenched almost in desperation.

A quick scan of the other proceeded. A barely breathing chest. Fading eyes, looking lost. Pale, ghastly skin. A gun wound in his stomach, several cuts. Yet, his face was unmarred. It was kept perfect, albeit the blood welling in his mouth, the matted black hair that seemed so imperfect now.

Alaude's eyes turned back on the brunet's, a frown set deeply on his face.

"Idiot bronco," he spoke with a shake in his voice. He wasn't even sure if it was his voice at this point. He wasn't sure if it was really him speaking. "How could you… I was supposed to…" he choked before he could speak the words.

"Hey, alouette," he whispered quietly. "Don't be upset. It'll all be fine, you hear? Don't worry."

Enzo spared a smile at the blond. Alaude swore that he didn't see any smile; his eyes had become so much more blurry. But, he held back the tears until Enzo's eyes faded and looked lost. With a shaky hand, the blond cloud guardian closed the other's eyes, his tears mixing in with the rain.

Cavallone Primo had fallen, and Alaude could have prevented it.


	2. Skylark

At the beginning, Alaude hated him.

To be fair, he still hated him. But, it was different back then. They had just met- Alaude, at the age of 26, him, older. At that moment, Alaude hated him. He despised him, with his sickening smile and dark hair. He was too happy, too… too much like those other herbivores. His attitude was horrible, and all in all, distasteful.

Yes, Alaude hated Cavallone Primo right from the start.

That feeling had never changed down the line. Alaude had always hated him. It was an unexplained, inconvenient hate. Giotto knew he felt this way, but what could he do? It wasn't hard to figure out that his Cloud Guardian was a little too headstrong when he wanted to be.

Even when Alaude's personality got calmer and he began to think more, he still disliked Enzo.

That, would never change, it seemed.

…

He expected Daemon to kill him. That was quite obvious- the damn illusionist being a traitor. But, he didn't expect it to be in a battle, in the presence of Cavallone.

He felt ashamed; he felt embarrassed. He wanted to die at that point, that the one whom he hated so was the one to see him in his weakest point. Alaude really did want to die at that point, because he wouldn't forgive himself for dying like this, in front of the bronco. It didn't rain, but the clouds rolled in.

Had it been a normal day, perhaps Alaude's spirits would have been lifted higher. He always did feel better when either the sun was clear to shine its rays, or the sky was overcast in clouds. But, he felt nothing but regret, shame, sadness as he stared up into the clouds, into the sky.

He felt the cold ground below him, heard the rushing of Enzo. The horse's face was clear in his vision, and he was… glad. Glad, that there was someone to comfort him right now, even though it was his least favorite person.

Alaude coughed into his hand, blood coating it. There were wounds, bleeding, in his chest and stomach, but he felt no pain. His sight was fading, fast. As he stared into the eyes of Enzo Cavallone, a sudden realization came upon him.

He was suddenly, so attractive. His voice was soothing to the skylark's ears, even if it was choked with tears.

Had he made the fatal mistake of misjudging the horse? Had he damned himself that much?

Was it raining? He couldn't tell. It was all faded, all blurry.

He stared at Enzo, his eyes not exactly focusing on anything. He didn't see how glossy or blurry the other's eyes were, didn't see the other biting his lip. He saw the other's unmarred skin, ruffled hair, and realized: 'oh god. I've been wrong all this time.'

The blond weakly raised a slender hand, still slick with blood from his wounds. He rested it lightly on the other's cheek, eyes growing heavy.

"Pardonnez-moi," he spoke, his voice an almost unheard whisper.

It was raining, he decided. Asari had come to get him, it seemed. But, it was only concentrated on his face. He felt nothing else, his senses blurring and fading.

He gave a faint smile as the sun slipped from behind the clouds, shining one ray of light on the pair.

Yes, he had resolved it.

…

His hand dropped to the ground.


End file.
